To change one's mind
by Huddypowa
Summary: Il est tout ce qu’elle ne veut pas. Alors bon sang pourquoi est-il le seul qu’elle veuille ?" Une histoire de question en suspend et de désir incomblé. Fic musicale hot'n'cold de Katy Perry . Spoiler saison 5, rated T, OS, 120% Huddy 120% romance


**Auteur** : Huddypowa

**Titre** : To change one's mind

**Genre**: Fic musicale 120% romance 120% Huddy (House/Cuddy)

**Spoilers**: évocation de certains passages de la saison 5 (Joy principalement)

**Résumé** : Pensées de Cuddy qui ne comprend plus le comportement d'House. Elle va devenir folle si elle ne tire pas ça au clair rapidement (potentielle suite de l'épisode 5X11 : _Joy the world_)

**Chanson** : Hot'n'cold de Katy Perry

**Avertissement** : Peut contenir certaines scènes à caractères sexuels (mais rien de bien méchant, promis)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni Cuddy, ni Katy Perry et encore moins House (sniff)

Bon je croit qu'on peut commencer…

Have fun ;-)

To change one's mind

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Quoi penser de lui.

Quoi penser d'eux.

Il avait ce don exaspérant de tout rendre compliqué et incompréhensible.

Il ne possédait aucune constance dans ses sentiments.

Un jour il lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas faite pour avoir des enfants et celui d'après lui dit qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… définitivement !

You change your mind Tu changes d'avis

_Like a girl changes clothes Comme une fille change d'habits_

_Yeah you, PMS Ouais toi, syndrome pré-menstruel_

_Like a bitch Comme une salope_

_I would know Je le saurais_

_And you over think Et tu penses trop_

_Always speak Tu parles toujours_

_Crypticaly À mots couverts_

_I should know Je devrais le savoir_

_That you're not good for me Que tu ne m'apportes rien de bon_

Elle avait envie d'une relation stable.

Avec un homme stable qui ne se drogue pas, ne fait pas de commentaires déplacés sur son décolleté et ne l'humilie pas en public. Elle voulait quelqu'un d'attentionné, qui s'occupe d'elle.

Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas attirée par ce type d'hommes ?

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid  
You're yes then you're no Tu dis oui puis tu dis non  
You're in then you're out Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus  
You're up then you're down Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé  
You're wrong when it's right Tu as tord quand c'est juste  
It's black and it's white C'est noir et c'est blanc  
We fight we break up On se dispute, on se sépare  
We kiss we make up On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie_

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Il est incapable de prendre une décision lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments.

Il est têtu, borné, lunatique, asocial et insupportable.

Il est tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas.

Alors bon sang pourquoi est-il le seul qu'elle veuille ?

Après avoir tourné en rond une bonne demi-heure autour de son quartier, elle décida de garer sa voiture en face de son appartement.

Elle coupa le contact.

Appuya son front contre le volant.

Mon Dieu elle allait devenir folle.

Que faisait-elle ici à une heure pareille ?

_You, you don't really wanna stay no Tu, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester  
You, but you don't really wanna go Tu, mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir  
You're hot then you're cold Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid  
You're yes then you're no Tu dis oui puis tu dis non  
You're in then you're out Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus  
You're up then you're down Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé_

La lumière est allumée dans son salon.

Il est 3h du matin.

Pourquoi ne dort-il pas ?

Pourquoi est-elle attirée par lui ?

Il est certainement le plus grand enfoiré que la terre n'ait jamais portée.

Pourquoi lui ?

Elle doit savoir, elle veut savoir ou… elle va devenir folle.

Elle pousse la portière de sa voiture.

Elle marche d'un pas assuré le long de son allée, franchit la porte d'entrée, monte les escalier et s'arrête devant sa porte.

Elle est entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie.

Il est incapable de prendre une décision.

Il va à nouveau la rabaisser, elle sera de nouveau malheureuse.

Elle doit savoir.

Elle frappe à sa porte, déterminée.

Elle veut savoir.

- Si c'est pour la pizza, vous avez six heures de re…

- 4 saisons avec supplément d'olives ?

- Ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui. Ou va le monde ?

À première vue il n'était pas saoul mais devait en être à sa quatrième dose de vicodine.

- Je peux entrer ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non.

- Alors entrez seulement.

Une odeur boisé émanait de sa peau, ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il venait certainement de se doucher.

Il portait un pantalon jogging gris et un sweat-shirt à capuche de la même couleur.

Il était… excitant ?

- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Je… passais dans le coin.

- Oui le voisinage est réputé pour son paysage à couper le souffle. Surtout à 3h du matin.

- Je veux une réponse.

- Généralement on pose une question avant.

- Pourquoi je suis attiré par vous ?

_We used to be Nous étions  
Just like twins Comme des jumeaux  
So insync Tellement synchro  
The same energy Cette même énergie  
Now's a dead battery Est maintenant une pile à plat  
Used to laugh Nous riions  
About nothing À propos de rien  
Now you're plain boring Maintenant tu es totalement ennuyeux  
I should know J'aurais du savoir  
That you're not gonna change Que tu n'allais pas changer_

Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. Il hésitait.

- Généralement c'est la personne attirée et non celle qui est attirante qui doit répondre à cette question.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Moi non plus… je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'attirez et je ne viens pas vous posez cette question à 3h du matin.

- Vous êtes attirés par moi ?!

- C'est aussi une question ? Par ce que ça devient vraiment stupide ce petit jeu.

Elle s'écarta de son champ de vision et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à comprendre ? _La questionna-t-il._

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Apparemment plus que ce que vous pourriez m'apporter.

- C'est ça le problème chez vous ! Personne n'est assez parfait ! Je ne vais pas changer Cuddy…

- Je ne vous le demande pas.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Un premier pas…

Il posa une main contre sa joue, y traçant des cercles avec ses doigts.

Elle ferma les yeux a cette caresse.

Il l'attirait, définitivement.

Son autre main enlaça sa taille afin de restreindre l'espace entre leurs deux corps.

Elle frémit.

Elle caressa son torse puis posa ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils avaient changé de couleur. D'habitude d'un bleu électrique ils étaient sombres, presque gris. Il était terrorisé, elle était émue.

_Someone call the doctor Que quelqu'un appelle le docteur  
Got a case of love bi polar J'ai un cas d'amour bipolaire  
Stuck on a roller coaster Coincée sur ces montagnes russes  
And I can't get off this ride... Je ne peux pas sortir de ce manège_

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé contre sa peau.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

C'était totalement différent ; totalement différent de leur précédent baiser.

Celui-ci était doux, lent et… tendre. Ce n'était pas un désir assouvit mais un échange d'intimité.

A-t-elle dit tendre ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir placer ce mot et House dans la même phrase.

House est tendre. Pourtant c'est belle et bien la seule phrase qui lui vient à l'esprit à cet instant.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrît dans un soupir de plénitude, il y vit une invitation.

Leurs langues se touchèrent, les siennes sentaient la menthe ; il venait sans doute de se brosser les dents.

Elle passa sa main sous son sweat-shirt et caressa son torse ; il gémit contre ses lèvres.

Lui, enroulait lentement ses doigts entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Il la rendait folle.

Comment un homme aussi vicieux, agaçant et asocial que lui peut se montrer doux à ce point ?

Elle découvrait une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Elle descendait sa main en direction de son entrejambe lorsqu'il la stoppa d'un geste vif.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Cuddy ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Vous avez dit un premier pas. Là nous sommes partis pour toute une randonnée.

- Vous n'en n'avez pas envie ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Je n'attends que ça depuis vingt ans !

- Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait plus fougueux.

Il l'arrêta une seconde fois lorsqu'elle tenta de glisser sa main plus bas.

- House !? C'est quoi votre problème ? Une nouvelle manière de me torturer ?

- Vous ne comprenez rien.

Sur ces mots il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Cet homme est… impossible !

Après quelques minutes d'ahurissement elle se redressa à son tour et quitta le salon.

- Non je ne comprends rien désolée. Je… je ne suis pas à votre goût ce soir ?

- Oh si au contraire vous êtes totalement et parfaitement à mon goût. Cuddy vous allez le regretter.

- Regretter quoi ?

- Regretter de coucher avec moi ce soir et… je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir.

Non, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Où est donc passé le House libertin et libidineux dont elle a tant l'habitude ?

- Je n'attends rien en retour. Je me suis fait une raison.

- C'est précisément ça le problème. Cuddy, je ne veux pas juste m'envoyer en l'air avec vous. Je veux… faire l'amour avec vous. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Mon Dieu, elle allait s'évanouir. House vient de lui… déclarer ses sentiments ? Il ne veut pas juste profiter d'elle ?

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard et avança lentement dans sa direction.

House est capable de sentiments ?

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Il la prit par les hanches et la souleva sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine.

Elle gémit de surprise et de plaisir.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers brûlants dans son cou et passa sa mains sous son chemisier.

Elle serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, il caressa sa cuisse et remonta sa main jusqu'au creux de son aine.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet plaisir.

Il sourit contre son cou.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold Parce que tu es chaud puis tu es froid  
You're yes then you're no Tu dis oui puis tu dis non  
You're in then you're out Tu es d'accord puis tu ne l'es plus  
You're up then you're down Tu es en forme puis tu es déprimé  
You're wrong when it's right Tu as tord quand c'est juste  
It's black and it's white C'est noir et c'est blanc  
We fight we break up On se dispute, on se sépare  
We kiss we make up On s'embrasse, on se réconcilie_

- Greg !!!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, haletante et en sueur.

Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration anarchique s'apaiser peu à peu, jusqu'à retrouver son tempo habituel.

Ce soir-là, elle avait jouit comme jamais auparavant.

Il avait été un amant doux, attentif et passionné. Rien de se qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle fixait le plafond extasiée lorsqu'il la fit rouler contre lui.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, il enlaça ses hanches.

- Je t'aime Lisa.

Elle releva la tête ébahie.

- Et non, je ne changerais pas d'avis demain.

Elle lui sourit. Non cette fois-ci il ne changerait pas d'avis, elle le savait.

- Je t'aime Greg.

Elle en était persuadée.

Alors ça vous a plût ?

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe :-S

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Les reviews servent à s'améliorer (je prends toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises).

Merci d'avance

Huddypowa


End file.
